A Golden Opportunity
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: A baby girl is left outside the pizzeria where Golden Freddy finds her. No note or name, only the fact that she has the same kind of eyes as an old friend of Goldie's. Why would someone leave a baby out in the cold? Does Goldie take her in? What will happen if he does? Only one thing's for sure, someone isn't happy...either it can be a GOLDEN opportunity or a NIGHTMARE...
1. Chapter 1

The air was chilly and windy one autumn evening at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, allowing its resident animatronics remain inside to avoid the cold. Foxy was grumpily sulking in his Cove as usual, Chica was in the kitchen baking cookies while Bonnie talked to Freddy in the party room. It was closing time thankfully and that meant the group could relax. However, one such forgotten member sat in the back room resting. Golden Freddy was sitting by the door quietly with some minor injuries, which came from when he was first put in the back room.

He had been all alone for more than 20 years, missing his best friend Spring Bonnie so much it hurt. Guilt and sadness consumed him until he just didn't care anymore. Now, he couldn't move well anymore and his once blue eyes were black. Ever since the **accident**, his life had changed for the worst. He was forced to stay out of the way, in fear of hurting another child...Sighing, Goldie looked down and shook the memories away. After a few minutes, he heard something. It sounded like...crying? His ears perked up slightly at the faint noise and turned to the door, which was open just a crack but he could faintly hear the crying again. Frowning, Goldie shakily stood up but almost fell. He hadn't stood up and walked around in years so this might be hard for him. After a few minutes of getting a balance, the golden bear managed to stand up and lean against the wall as he quietly left the storage room.

The soft sound of crying led Goldie to the back entrance of the pizzeria, where he opened the door and looked around. It was then he spotted something on the ground. Laying there in a bundle of pink blankets was a small baby. He stopped and stared at the tiny bundle, hesitantly going over to it and knelt down. With the amount of pink on the blanket, Goldie assumed it was a baby girl. She couldn't open her eyes but was crying. She had no note saying her name or who left her. Goldie, at first, didn't want anything to do with the baby but something told him to bring her inside. He bit his lip and sighed softly, gently picking up the baby and limping back inside.

_Why would someone just leave a baby outside? Without any food or care?_ He thought with a small frown as he held the baby. Limping back into the back room, Goldie sat down and attempted to calm her down. He looked at the tiny, fragile bundle in his arms. She needed a name...and someone to take care of her. But what name? And who? These questions swarmed Goldie's mind until movement in his arms snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at the baby as he saw the tiny child slowly open her eyes, her light blue beautiful eyes. His heart skipped a beat, his black eyes meeting her own. Something in his heart tugged at him and Goldie felt warmth spread throughout his chest. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. "You remind me of a very dear friend of mine. My best friend." He whispered to the baby, who wasn't looking at him. She was more so falling asleep in her warm bundle and in Goldie's arms. The forgotten twin gently held the baby close, rocking her a little. "I'll take care of you, little one. I promise. I won't hurt you..."

The baby fell asleep, her tiny hand grabbing Goldie's finger as she slept and that made him smile softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie discovered keeping the baby hidden from the others was hard. He had to stay in the back room, shushing her whenever she cried and tried to feed her with whatever they had in the kitchen. But the small infant fussed as she wiggled in his arms. It made Goldie panic. "No no no….Shhh…please be quiet. They'll be mad if they found out." he whispered to the baby, bouncing and rocking her gently. Sitting down slowly on the floor of the kitchen, Goldie sighed. If the others found out there was a human here after hours, there would be no telling what would happen but it wouldn't be good at all.

He glanced around the room, hoping to find her something to eat and calm her down. Spotting the pantry, Goldie went and found some applesauce he had found. "Thank goodness." he said to himself. He sat back down and began to gently feed the little girl some of the sauce. Thankfully the infant quieted down. She ate it, getting the sauce all over her face somehow. It made Goldie chuckle softly in amusement. "You're a messy girl." he said with a smile and gently wiped her face. She fussed, obviously not liking the sensation. He frowned as he managed to clean her and the tiny baby soon quieted down. Goldie looked towards the door, worried that Chica might come in and discover the baby. He bit his lip and sighed as he shakily stood up.

It then dawned on the golden bear that this small bundle of…life needed a name. He looked down at her and she stuffed one of her hands into her mouth, quietly fascinated by her own hand. "What should I call you?" he murmured softly. "If….If I'm going to be taking care of you, you need a name." Goldie fell silent in thought until one name popped into his head. "Why don't I call you-"

"Goldie? What are you doing?" Chica's voice asked, abruptly interrupting from the doorway of the kitchen. He jumped in surprise and gasped, shielding the baby from the chicken's view as Chica had a hand on her hip frowning. "N-Nothing!" Goldie said. Chica frowned and eyed him as she came over to him. "I heard you talking to someone."

"I was talking to myself." Goldie said nervously but the yellow chicken wasn't buying it. "What do you have there?" she asked, attempting to peer around him to see but he blocked her view. "Nothing!" "Sure looks like-" Chica froze when she saw the small bundle in Goldie's arms move. She stared at it with her magenta eyes in surprise and Goldie bit his lip worriedly. "A baby?" A tense silence filled the room between the two animatronics. "Freddy's not going to be happy with this." she pointed out, shaking her head. _Oh no no no…_ Panic bubbled up inside him.

"Please no! Don't tell him. She was left here. I don't want to hurt her…please don't tell him…I know h-he doesn't want me n-near the children a-after what h-h-happened but….sh-she…she reminds me of o-of Spring…please…I can't leave her outside alone..." Goldie whispered quietly to Chica. Chica stared at him, stopping in her path from leaving. Her eyes examined his face and noticed the truth behind his words. Her hardened expression softened slightly and she sighed. "Fine. I won't but I can't promise he's not going to find out about her."

Goldie let out a sigh of pure relief. "Thank you, Chica." he said softly and the baby started to fuss quietly, waving her arms around a bit. Chica looked at her. "Does she have a name?" she asked Goldie, looking back at him. "No. No note, or name. Just the blanket." he shook his head, rocking the infant to calm her down a little. "Shhh shh its ok…"

"So what _**are **_you going to call her? You can't keep calling her 'baby' or 'girl', you know." Chica said a-matter-of-factly

as she started to bustle around the kitchen so the others didn't hear the baby. Goldie huffed. "I know that. I was thinking….maybe…Hailey." He looked down at the small baby, who was still fussing but at his rocking motion, calmed down. She barely made a sound as she chewed on her blanket but she seemed to like the name. Hailey. Yeah, he liked that. It suited her. "I'll name you Hailey." he said softly with a small smile at the baby. His chest became light as he looked at her and Chica glanced over at him, noticing Goldie smile faintly for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chica was a literal **savior** after Goldie had included her on his little secret. While he stayed in the back room, she was able to make baby-safe foods and heat up milk from the fridge. She would sneak off when the band was break and help him feed Hailey but when it came to certain...things a baby went through, Goldie had no idea what to do. The first time after Hailey ate, she squirmed and made a quiet fussing sound.

The golden animatronic's eyes widened and tried to rock her to calm her down but she kept fussing. "Shhh shh its ok..." he said quietly. Then, he got a whiff of something...disgusting and he made a face. "Oh..." he mumbled and looked around hurriedly, trying to find something to clean her up.

Hailey had her eyes closed as she squirmed more. Goldie spotted a box of extra employee uniforms and carried her over to it. He grabbed a tattered blanket and gently laid her down on her back on top of the blanket. Picking out a shirt, he tried to change her. When he was done, she had a large shirt wrapped around her tush and Goldie nervously smiled. "There. I think that's good." he said. Hailey stopped fussing and sucked her thumb while the golden bear threw out the evidence of the smell. "That was stinky. You made a mess, didn't you?" he asked gently with a small smile. Hailey looked at her toes and was quiet before bursting into more tears.

That made Goldie jump in surprise. "What? What's wrong? I just changed your diaper!" he wondered frantically until something clicked in his mind. Most babies needed or had a comfort item with them all the time. She didn't. What was he supposed to do? The only stuffed toys around were in the Prize Corner...where Marionette was. Goldie groaned. Maybe Marionette was sleeping now? He wanted to avoid more people knowing about him keeping a baby. Biting his lip, he hefted Hailey onto his hip and snuck out of the back room. He crept towards the direction of the Prize Corner which was quiet except for the soft melody of the music box playing.

To Goldie's left was a counter filled with various plushies of each of the animatronics. He went over to them and took one, a chicken, off the shelf before waving it in front of Hailey. The baby kept crying and Goldie frowned, grabbing a bunny...then a fox...and the bear. **None** of the plushies got her to stop crying and he was starting to panic. "No no come on...please stop...why are you crying? Shh..." Goldie said quietly, glancing around before a voice said "What are you doing, Goldie?"

It was Marionette...and he was right behind him.

Goldie froze, black eyes wide as he didn't turn around. He nervously laughed. "H-Hi Marionette." he managed to say. "H-How are you?"

"Confused as to why you're here." Marionette answered, placing a hand on his hip. Before Goldie could say anything, another cry from Hailey made both animatronics freeze. "Is that...a child?" Marionette asked with wide eyes. The bear slowly turned around. "Y-Yes...but p-please don't tell a-anyone o-or tell me t-to give her b-back. I c-can't!" He pleaded. The puppet said nothing as he slowly approached him, looking at him and then at Hailey before he turned around. Goldie bit his lip worriedly.

Seconds later, Marionette turned back around and was holding a plush in his hands. Specifically, **his **plushie. He gently gave it to Hailey and to Goldie's surprise, she stopped crying. She nommed on the plushie's ear contently. "Uh...thank you...I think." Goldie said quietly as he blinked at Marionette. Mari nodded in reply. "I know how Freddy is and how leery he is with strangers, especially children. I will not tell him but I strongly suggest you will."

"Eh-what?" Goldie asked, frowning at the suggestion. Marionette sighed. "You need to talk to him about what happened back then between you two and perhaps make amends. That way, he will not be so...strict about your...friend here." He explained.

"I can't do that. Have you ever tried talking to him? It's like talking to the President!" Goldie whispered with a frown, not wanting to upset Hailey. "Do you have any other choice?" The puppet countered back.

"...no. You're right...thank you for the plush." Goldie said quietly and turned, leaving the room both worried and angry. Hailey continued to hold the plush tightly and he looked down at her. "Well, at least you're not crying anymore." He said softly, booping her nose. He then sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't keep hiding you from everyone. Chica might get in trouble...I wish...I wish **he** was here..." Goldie sat down once he made it to the back room. He sat there, holding Hailey as he felt very tired from moving around. Being out of commission for so long could take its toll on you.

"I'll just...rest on my options...goodnight, Hailey..." he murmured tiredly and soon, he was asleep. Hailey grew tired as well and also went to sleep in Goldie's arms. However, unbeknownst to either of them, the door to the back room was left open a little...


	4. Chapter 4

Silence reigned down the hall shortly after Goldie had fallen asleep. However, when he did, Freddy was standing outside the door staring at his twin brother with wide eyes and a shocked expression. His brother brought a stranger into the pizzeria? A child nonetheless? What was he thinking? Freddy crossed his arms with a deep frown on his face as he watched Goldie sleep with the baby in his arms. Bonnie was sweeping the floor after the day was done and approached the singer. "Freddy? Everything o-Oh…." He stopped midway, staring at Goldie and a small bundle in his arms with wide eyes. "What-How….?" the guitarist asked confused and Freddy frowned as he looked at him. "I don't know but he can't be around kids anymore. It's not safe." he said firmly with crossed arms. The bear moved over to his twin and woke him up. Goldie's black eyes opened only to widen when he saw Freddy looking at him with a frown. He froze, glancing between Bonnie, Freddy and Hailey. "I….she…." he started. "You can't keep her." Freddy cut in. "I know you miss performing and all but stealing a kid? Really?" How could he think he stole a baby?! Goldie thought. That made Goldie snap, shaking in anger as he glared up at Freddy.

"I did NOT steal her! She was outside in the rain crying, Freddy! Unlike you, I have an actual heart that means I care about people who are forgotten!" He snarled. Bonnie winced, glancing at Freddy who was trying to keep a collective expression with clenched fists. "Look here, brother," The brown bear seethed and Bonnie's eyes widened before he quickly stepped in between them, hands raised. "Wait wait wait! Please, let's not do this now." the guitarist said just as Hailey started to wake up, squirming a little. Goldie felt her move and looked down at her, his anger melting away. He stopped shaking and gently stroked her cheek. Hailey opened her eyes and made a face, crying quietly. Freddy frowned. "See? She's scared, maybe even of you." He said, muttering the last part as he went to step towards them.

"NO." Goldie said angrily, his raised voice surprising the both of them and was about to do something but a new voice cut in before he could. "Goldie, I have the bottle-uhhh…." Chica's voice said, making all three animatronics snap their heads towards her. Chica stood by the door, frozen with a bottle of warm milk in her hand and staring at the trio and baby in confusion. Freddy stared back before his expression turned to anger. "You knew about this?" He exclaimed as he turned fully towards the chicken, making Chica shift uneasily.

"Well, I…." She started, her voice trailing off and made her way over to Goldie, handing the bottle to him. "Yes. I did. Freddy, she's just a baby and I haven't seen Goldie hurt her. He's so…gentle with her." Chica said quietly as she faced Freddy. Goldie managed a subtle thankful nod towards the chicken, smiling sadly. She nodded back as he fed Hailey, who stopped squirming and drank from the bottle while Freddy frowned at Chica. Chica looked down and didn't say anything else. Freddy looked between both his brother and Chica. "She needs to be placed in an actual home with an actual family. Tomorrow, tell Mike and she goes." he said with a serious look at Goldie. The singer was upset and angry both his fellow band mate and his brother kept this from him and he wasn't going to allow Hailey to stay. He didn't trust Goldie at all, not after what he did.

Goldie frowned, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared at Freddy. No no no…his chest clenched and the dreaded familiar feeling washing over him, just like the day Spring had left… "No." He said as he stood up shakily. He wasn't going to give her up. Not without a fight. Freddy stopped while on his way out the door. "What?" He asked surprised, slowly facing him as he stared at Goldie . "You heard me. No. She _needs_ me. I...need her." Goldie managed to say. "I already told you you **cAn'T**, Goldie!" Freddy snapped back. "I refuse to let another child get hurt or worse like before! Its my job to make sure it does happen again."

"Freddy, wait-" Chica began and Freddy glared daggers at her, making the chicken fall silent. Goldie quickly handed Hailey to Chica before he punched Freddy, hard across the jaw. Freddy stumbled back in pan as he held his jaw. Bonnie and Chica gasped. "GOLDIE!" "FREDDY!" Black eyes glared into blue eyes as the two bears stood there, the forgotten twin shaking in anger. There was a thick tension in the silent air that filled the room. Bonnie quickly moved forward to help Freddy up. A bruise was beginning to form where he punched him. The singer leaned against Bonnie and he was led out of the room with Bonnie frowning and looking at Chica and Goldie, who was still shaking and clearly upset. "G-Goldie?" Chica asked hesitantly as she stepped towards him with Hailey. Goldie looked at his hands, realizing what he just did before quickly leaving the room unexpectedly. _I...can't...oh god no...He's right...I'll just end up hurting her... _he thought as tears started to fall down his cheeks and he ran to the back room. He went in and slammed the door shut.

"Goldie, wait-" Chica winced when he slammed the door shut and Hailey started crying quietly at the loud noise. Chica gently shushed her as she rocked her. Bouncing her slightly on her hip, she frowned while looking at the door. After a few minutes, she turned and left to find Freddy and Bonnie, who were in the party room with Foxy. She bit her lip, walking over to them with a now quiet Hailey.

Foxy glanced at them, looking at Hailey. Freddy and Bonnie had told him about what happened. No one said anything among the four of them. For now, both Freddy and Goldie needed time to calm down and not be near each other. It was for the best. "Chica, until Mike comes, watch the child." the singer finally spoke as he looked at her. Chica nodded a little in compliance. Freddy then silently got up and went to the stage to go lie down with Bonnie following him.

The pirate fox turned to Chica. "Ahoy lass. This be the wee one Goldie took?" He asked. She nodded frowning. "He didn't take her." She insisted. "Despite what Freddy thinks, he didn't." Foxy didn't know what to say about that. Freddy was usually right about a lot of things and he was never wrong. Could he be...? After a while, Chica had went to go put Hailey to sleep, going to the stage and settling down. Foxy went back to his cove. Hailey yawned, her eyes closing as Chica held her while leaning against the wall. They both fell asleep. Shortly after he shut himself in the back room, Goldie sunk to the floor, his head in his hands and started to cry quietly. Freddy was right. He wasn't going to be able to care for her. He was so angry and sad most of the time at Freddy, at his friend for leaving and almost at everyone else. He eventually fell asleep crying and curled up on the floor. The pizzeria was immersed in silence since everyone settled down that evening. Once the lights were automatically shut off, darkness filled the building. Then, two glowing eyes opened in the darkness and a sinister chuckle escaped the mysterious being.

"Oh, its good to be **BaCk**."


End file.
